


Inevitability

by Monstermonstrosity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Profanity, War talk, age gap? (Sorta), confusion on how time travel works, mentions of rimming, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstermonstrosity/pseuds/Monstermonstrosity
Summary: Jongin travels to the future and screaming so loud that the earth nearly shatters at finding out he is lovingly married to his rival, SehunFor prompt #10097





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Msg to prompter : i really like this prompt idea but i am terribly sorry to you prompter if it did not turn out the way you would have imagined nonetheless i hope you enjoy it!!

  
 

 

 

Jongin wasn't sure how it happened exactly. It was more of a natural occurrence than something that was forced upon. And Gradually it became bigger and bigger till there was no turning back. It made him stronger, that was for sure but the chances he was ever going to admit that? Slim to none. Being enrolled into a prestigious inhumanly advanced high school wasn't easy, well as long as you had the right rival it wasn't too hard.

Oh Sehun, thinking of the name only made Jongin want to slam his face into a door or better yet one of his professors ghastly chalk boards. Who even uses those anymore? Sehun to him was as important as a stranger accidentally bumping into him but somehow he managed to bump into him many, many times. It's not like he wanted to. God no. It was just that Sehun's very existence was a nuisance. The constant bickering and name calling they would do to each other should be on the Guinness Book of World Records if he was being honest. There was no end. It wasn't like Jongin ever wanted to fight. No of course not, he had more important things to do like keep up his grades, and finally perfect trying to teleport to a place he's never seen before like America . Maybe even stop time and travel at one point. But Jongin knew that that was way into the future. Some may think that with that sort of power and how high Jongin's grades were he would be first in the class, first in the whole entire school to be precise but alas, he wasn't. He was just merely second place, the first loser, and one could guess who was first. That's right, Oh-Fucking-Sehun. Hence their rivalry. This isn't just a rivalry of a few months, no, not even close, this is a rivalry of a handful of years.

 

Sehun was the new kid in school. He was cute, small, lovable and with that lisp he was every teacher's favorite student. Obviously there was a favorite student before his arrival.

Kim Jongin was a bright kid. He would do his homework, raise his hand, speak when spoken to, and was one of the stronger ones in his 4th grade class. But having an oddity of that of being the descendant of time manipulation had its perks. When his teachers found out what he could do after taking the enrollment test to be able to apply to a school for kids with powers, he was automatically favored . However nothing lasts forever. . Especially with a kid like Sehun who would soon be able to control natural disasters.

Sure his little wind blowing thing was cute, but when teachers started paying more attention to him, Jongin felt irrelevant. But no one knew Oh Sehun like Kim Jongin did.

 

"Hello class and?"

"Good morning." The children said in unison, like they were taught to do since the first week of school.

"Yes, good morning to you too." The teacher smiled towards the class as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Now, Today is a special day, does anyone know why?"

A small hand was raised, it was Baekhyun, probably just wanting to mention something irrelevant. Jongin only sighed as he put his attention towards his teacher once more.

"Yes Baekhyun?"

"It's national poop day Ms.Green."

 

The class grew silent with its occasional "ew" from the handful of children in the class. Used to his antics Ms.Green only smiled.

"No Mr.Byun, it's not national... poop day? We have a new student!" She beamed as she walked towards the door, too quickly for Jongin to comprehend what she meant.

She opened the door and in came a pale, skinny kid, who was somewhat appealing to look at and had the girls giggling. Jongin gawked. A new kid? That's never happened before, especially for a school like this. Being the only school in all of Korea to be of Magic. It was either you enroll on time or don't enroll at all. He needed to be in this school since preschool, so everyone knew everyone and this new kid, was not everyone.

"Come in son." Ms.Green said as Sehun peered up at her with small crescent moon eyes. As if asking for permission.

He slowly walked in one step at a time to the front of the class knowing all eyes were on him. "Introduce yourself."

He bit his lip, Jongin noticed, hoping that wasn't going to be a habit because it was somewhat of a pet peeve of his. "My name ith Oh Thehun"

Jongin's eyes twitched. A lisp. He guessed he could deal with that.

"TheHun?" Baekhyun shouted, "what type of name is that?"

Ms.Green frowned at him. "It's Sehun Mr.Byun and it's a beautiful name, right Sehun?"

Sehun only nodded, face blank and not very expressive for a kid. "Now I know what you must all be thinking. How is it possible for him to be here?"

Jongin nodded violently. With a couple of 'not really' and 'I guess' mumbled across the room.

"Well Sehun here, came from America." She said clearly and slowly as if it was a type of foreign land from another planet. It didn't really explain what he was doing here though.

"He was a special case, and the school couldn't afford to just not take him in."

Jongin swore he had seen Sehun smirk slightly. He swore on his mother's delicious food that he had.

"Now, Sehun, you see him over there." She pointed in Jongin's direction and he paled quickly. ‘She better not.’ "Jongin raise your hand please."

Painstakingly and hesitantly he raised his hand as Sehun looked at him at the same moment. Something sparked in Jongin, he couldn't explain what it was but the look he saw in Sehun's eyes ignited a flame. The only thing he didn't realize is that flame would be lit for years.

"He is our best student here, so he will show you around to get familiar with the place, don't hesitate to ask questions sweetie okay?" He nodded without looking her in the eye, which Jongin thought was very rude but being the nice teacher she was she merely smiled.

Jongin thanked the heavens that he wasn't sat next to him, he wasn't sure why, but it was something about Sehun he didn't like. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

 

After class Ms. Green had stopped both of them from exiting telling Jongin to show him around, and maybe become friends but Jongin only awkwardly laughed as he walked away with Sehun by his side.

 

"Uh hi." Jongin uncomfortably starts the conversation as he walks through the halls. Sehun was silent, only a small nod and Jongin frowned.

"When someone says hi to you it's only polite to say it back."

In return of those words he had spewed was a look of 'this kid can't be serious' on Sehun's face.

"When were you born?" Jongin asks.

There was a pause before Sehun answers. "Ninety-four, April."

"Ninety-four, January." Jongin announce smugly. "That means I'm your Hyung."

Sehun only looked at him as they continued walking to god knows where because Jongin had forgotten his initial job. "I won't be calling you Hyung if that'th what you’re athking." Sehun muttered and Jongin laughed, making Sehun snap his mouth shut.

"Why do you talk like that?" Jongin chuckles as Sehun lowered his head, biting his lip. "You should fix it."

Sehun huffed out loud taking Jongin aback. "You're one to talk."

"What do you mean by that?" Jongin stopped him in his tracks and Sehun only raised his eyebrow.

"You're mean." He shouts and pushes Sehun away from him.

Sehun loses his balance for a moment before quickly regaining it, fists clenched at his side. "Don't touch me." He snarled.

"Or what?" Jongin laughs as he pushes at one of his shoulders with the tips of his fingers in a forceful manner. When he got no response from Sehun he did it again. "Or what? Mr. special case."

Suddenly a huge gust of wind pushes Jongin a few steps back away from Sehun. At that moment Jongin finally realized why he was so special and he felt threatened. He laughed into his hand covering the fact that he perhaps had a real competition on his hands," like a little draft is going to stop me."

Then a bigger gush of wind, the type of wind that pushes cars on freeways and he flies into the wall a few feet off the ground. But then it was gone. In a fraction of a second Jongin had teleported to Sehun's side trying to grab him, but Sehun wasn't fazed and quickly turned around and flushed wind under Jongin's feet to trip him.

Jongin falls with a loud smack and a groan but before he could get up Sehun goes atop him and holds him down with brute force, as much force a fourth grader could have.

"Teleportation huh? What are you going to do run away? What a baby." He chuckles.

Offended Jongin struggles to get out but when he doesn't succeed he knees Sehun in the groin. Sehun cries out in pain and Jongin is stunned, unable to move at the shock that he had hurt him to the point where Sehun was in tears. Teacher's came running out ushering Sehun into one of the rooms along with Jongin who was later yelled at.

That day had really impacted Jongin, not only because he had tainted his perfect record by getting suspended but also that he had just earned the biggest enemy in his life. Oh Sehun just stained his perfect record, and he was going to pay for that.

 

Years passed and Sehun and Jongin's feud grew, it wasn't helping that somehow Sehun ended up in every single one of his classes. Not wanting to stain his perfect record they made a silent agreement to only battle each other out in academic ability and power performance in P.E.

But maybe Jongin should have just stuck to fighting. When Jongin got one hundred percent Sehun always somehow out beat him, with one hundred and one percent. When Jongin could finally teleport himself to where his teacher had asked him Sehun would out beat him by training a bit more and finally learning weather manipulation, even if it was only one. Everyday was a challenge to be better than the other and Sehun had even beat him with one other thing he didn't even think of before.

Popularity.

Getting into their high school wasn't as difficult as others deemed it to be. There was other schools for children with powers but only the top students were allowed to enter theirs. The ones who would become rich and powerful, and of course Sehun and Jongin had gotten in, seeming that not only their academic levels were high but their physical levels as well.

After Sehun had finally lost his lisp and his braces in the beginning of 9th grade he suddenly became the most sought after freshman. Juniors were even after him at some point.  
He had become the most beautiful boy in school. It wasn't like Jongin wasn't good looking himself, of course he was, his mom said so.

But that never stopped their feuds it became so infamous that people who would normally not check the top grade of the school would come to the hallway where the digital board was posted just to see the ranks of the two. "Will Jongin get it this time?" They would discuss.

"Sehun never loses."

"As expected."

They had become so infamous even the teachers knew what was going on. So it wasn't a surprise that Jongin and Sehun were partnered up when the school had assigned students to participate in physical combat for the remaining period of their three years of high school.

Fighting wasn't part of their secret agreement but when Sehun had thrown the first blow there was no going back. One, Jongin was finally letting out his anger towards his enemy, and two he wasn't about to lose a grade he could certainly beat Sehun at. He trained everyday for years until having to give it up for academic purposes. Jongin wasn't the same Jongin from elementary anymore where Sehun easily dominated him he was The Kim Jongin, in his Sophomore year of high school.

He was humiliated once more when Sehun had a trick up his sleeve and made the floor where he stood quake. He stumbled and held onto the ground for dear life, believing that an earthquake had really occurred.

But when the Coach blew his whistle and the alarm buzzed signaling that their battle was over Jongin almost exploded.

"Better luck next time pretty boy." Sehun would say and Jongin would fire back with a, "You're the pretty boy!" As if it were an insult.

Sophomore year passes with Sehun again, to no one's surprise at the top of his class, Jongin just a point behind. His classmates and everyone else in that school pitied him and he could feel it surround him. Through his skin and bones. But not anymore, not this time.

 

It's the second semester of junior year and Jongin has had it. He's heard of the rumors of the man he was about to meet, and he honestly didn't care if it was true or not. He just needed to beat Sehun at least on one thing. And if it wasn't studying, then beat him with his power it was.

The door said keeper. The keeper of what, Jongin didn't really know. But he figured it was the Keeper of Time since the rumors he heard about him was that he could time travel. The only other descendant of time.

He abruptly became anxious, his heart beat escalated and he started to sweat. Swiping his forehead with the back of his hand he knocked on the door with the other. Inhaling and exhaling in large amounts of air to remain calm. When there was no answer he knocked again, this time becoming a bit agitated.

"Is he even here?" He spoke aloud, but he didn't expect an answer.

"Yes." The man spoke and Jongin jumped back quickly a good 5 feet away.

The man stood there with grocery bags in hand and stared at him amused, his lips lifted into a small smirk and his puffy eyes creased. Without thinking—which was common for Jongin— he said , "You look dead."

The smirk fell from his face and an obvious look of annoyance appeared. "I was born like that."

He took out the keys that were hanging by his pocket and unlocked his door leaving it open as he walked inside.

Jongin only stood there a bit dazed until the puffy, dark circled eyed man popped his head out from the edge of the door frame. "You coming in or?"

"Oh." Jongin responds hesitantly walking inside the small apartment which he should feel really skeptical about but really could care less. It wasn't the prettiest nor did it rest in a rich district but it wasn't like Jongin had anything better. Well he did but he was never one to judge.

"Sit down." The man gestures towards a chair at the kitchen table. Jongin obliges.

"So you wanted to see me to beat some rival of yours?" He says putting away the small amount of groceries he had.

He stiffens. How in the world did he know that?

"I looked into the future a bit, something I do so my clients know I'm the real deal."

He moves around the table and onto the other side, sitting directly in front of Jongin. "I don't look too much into it just in case, so you'll have to go into detail for me."

"Uh... right. Well I am a descendant of time."

Then the dark circled eyes widened slightly, only for him to shortly after, softly smile at Jongin, which he found a bit creepy but he guessed it didn't really matter. "And I hear you travel through it which is clear to me." The other nodded an indication for Jongin to continue.

"Well basically, I'm here to ask you to train me." He asks fiddling with his fingers under the small table as the other stared at him.

"Reason?"

Because Oh Sehun is a cock sucker. "Because I'm weak, and I'm constantly beating humiliated by someone."

"Who is this someone?" He leans in closer, obviously intrigued.

"A manipulator of natural disasters."

"Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin." The man whispers under his breath but Jongin caught it, given that the table was small so he was close enough to hear. He didn't mention anything about it, he figured that he must have gotten that from peering into his future.

A 100 watt smile was shown on the other's face but he doesn't say anything.

"I mean, I can pay for the lessons."

Still nothing but the smile and Jongin becomes restless.

"And I can clean your house if you need to."

He went on and on without realizing that between all of those offers he was making, the latter had already agreed.

"Kid."

"I can, uh, I can do your —"

"Kid!"

Jongin jerked back at the sudden shout.

"I said yes already calm down. You don't have to do all that, I'll do it for free."

Jongin was about to hug the man but immediately stopped. Free? Sketchy. "Why?" He asks.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do. Just promise me you'll get here exactly on the dot. Not a minute earlier or later."

Jongin would've asked more question but really was too ecstatic  
to ruin the moment with his over anxious mind.

 

"So when can I start?" He asks already heading towards the door after giving Mr.Huang, as the other called himself, his information.

"Immediately tomorrow."

Jongin smiled widely, Sehun was about to get his ass beat.

"Now I hope you know all I can teach you time travel, unlike you and your buddy, I'm normal."

"Only a one Oddity manipulator you mean."

"A very powerful one at that." He said smugly.

Jongin wanted to scoff except Mr.Huang was probably right.

"Now get out of here. You have school tomorrow."

"How'd you know that, did you look into my future again?" Jongin was almost beginning to get a bit worried if this was going to be a thing.

"Jongin, I don't need to time travel and watch you to know that tomorrow is Monday."

"Oh."

"Goodbye Jongin."

 

*

 

'When encountering a rogue what is your first initial reaction?'

Jongin looked at the question smugly knowing exactly what to do.

Clicking at the end of his led pencil he scribbled down his answer along with the rest that was given to him as a mini quiz in the beginning of his ' AP Agency' class.

He got up knowing he was going to be the first one to turn it in but when he went to set down his paper, another was already placed without him realizing it. Oh Sehun. But this time he didn't mind it, why? Because he knew soon enough, he was about to surpass him.

 

"Alright class now SAT's are going to be in a few months and since you are all in the elite classes we will begin now. I've informed your training classes and your Introduction to critical investigation class. I hope you all pass to be part of the greater good. Or in this case Hero’s." The class hollered.

Jongin was ecstatic, beyond happy that he was able to live out his dream. To help the people in the world was his only wish as a small child. He's already been studying for the finals since last year's finals ended, but knowing Sehun he would have started 2 years prior to that.

He couldn't afford to lose this time. And he wasn't planning on it.

"Now before you say anything, I know, working in groups aren't your forte but in the future, when you are all out there saving the world I’d like to remind you that teamwork will save your life."

Jongin did not like where this was going, the rest of the class thought the same. Groans and a few sighs were heard but no one complained. They were the elite class of course, they weren't a bunch of misfits who gave the teacher a hard time.

"Now I'll be pairing you up. I don't want anyone to come up to me after class or during saying they can't work with them because both can't get along." For some reason, Jongin thought she had looked his way but he could just be imagining things. Selective sight, that's it.

"I'll be posting up the names at the back board." She states as she walks between the rows of students in neatly aligned desks. She sticks up the paper with a thumbtack and walks back to the front of the class.

"Go on." She announces waving her hand in a motion that signified the students were allowed to stand up. In a constructed line the students walked up to the paper one buy one peering at who they had been partnered with.

Jongin was anxious, he heard many people sigh, some yipped in excitement, and friends hugged each other in joy. He watched as his archenemy walked up to the paper and smirked. He smirked? Was he happy? He most likely received his best friend. Thank god for that because Jongin really couldn't be paired up with him. He just hoped he got Baekhyun or anyone else really.

"Hey, who do you think Sehun got?"

Jongin yips with a jump as he looks back at the personal space intruder.

"Baekhyun what the fuck?"

Baekhyun only shrugs as he makes himself comfortable in between Jongin and the person he cut, who was currently giving him a dirty look. "The paper isn't going anywhere, chill." He claims and the classmate reddened in embarrassment.

"To answer your previous question, I don't know, mostly likely Chanyeol, by the looks of it." He whispers, glaring at Sehun in the process.

Baekhyun follows his eyes and hums. "I don't know. He looks a little _too_ smug."

"I'm just hoping I don't get him. I'll die." He shivers in disgust and baekhyun laughs as they move a few feet forward.

"For as long as I've known you, you always hated that kid. Honestly Jongin, don't you think it's time to admit you're utterly in love with him?"

Jongin chokes violently on nothing. He coughs into his hand furiously as Baekhyun pats his back. "Excuse me?!" He squeaks.

"I mean. The only reason you're so hung up on someone is because you like them right?" They step forward again as the line continues to get smaller.

"False! Incorrect!" He exclaims brandishing his finger in Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun however, only rolls his eyes. "I would never fall in love with someone as annoying as him, it's like falling in love with you!"

Baekhyun gags.

"Exactly!"

Shaking his head with a smile he notices the paper. He jerks his head towards the wall and says, "We're up."

Jongin quickly looks for his name. "Aha, Kim Jongin!"

Doom fell upon him as if he were told by a doctor he only had a few hours left to live. His face turned cold and the finger that was on his and partner's name shook with anguish. "What have I done gods. Was I a murderer in my past life? Is this why you play with my life this way?" He whines as he let his finger drop from his and Sehun's name. He slowly looks to his left only to have a pair of eyes watching him with amusement. There he sat, on the desk even when their teacher specified not to. His arms were crossed in victory. Jongin almost forgot he was staring until Sehun winked in his direction and gave him an air kiss. Jongin gasps and huffs violently, feeling his cheeks warm the slightest bit, in anger of course.

Baekhyun was confused with the interaction so he looks over Jongin's shoulder to peer at the names, and laughs when he notices Sehun's name next to his best friend's.

"It's not funny." Jongin growls.

"Okay okay." He chuckles. " So that means Chanyeol isn't his partner." Baekhyun smiles and Jongin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Guess not?"

Baekhyun looked for his name with eagerness and his heart accelerates when he finds out who his partner was. "The teacher loves me." He states with a sheepish smile.

Jongin didn't want to know, he was more occupied with his current situation. Being stuck with Sehun for the rest of the year.

"Oh dear to the gods above me, please save me."

 

*

 

"Something is bothering you."

Jongin looks up to Mr.Huang who had opened the door exactly at 5 in the afternoon when Jongin had knocked.

"Let's just get this over with."

Mr.Huang makes room for him to enter and Jongin does so as he leads him to the compact living room fit for a minimum of two people.

 

"Has Sehun offended you?" He pries and Jongin finds his hands forming into fists. Because a matter of fact he did.

_Don't lag behind I don't want you to drag me down_. He says. _Do you need help with that_ ? He says. _You're doing it wrong_ , he says. _This is why I get a higher percentage than you_ , he says. _Don't get pouty with me Jonginie, if you wanted to act like a child I will take care of you_ , HE SAYS!!

Jongin has had it. He wanted to show what he was capable of once and for all.

"Let's start." He hisses under his breath.

 

The teacher only rolls his eyes as he directs Jongin to sit on the other end of the couch.

"First thing is first." He starts." I will be addressed as Master Zitao."

Jongin coughed." Master?! Is that some kinda of k—" he quickly stopped himself before he got kicked out.

"This is My dojo, you shall respect your teacher. Besides I'm doing this for free it's the least you can do."

Jongin rolls his eyes but complies. "Yes Master Zitao."

"Secondly, I am extremely strict about the rule of coming on time, do not come later and especially earlier. Or else."

Jongin gulped at the sudden atmosphere change, but it quickly disappeared as soon as it came and if Jongin didn't know any better then he would have thought that it didn't happen at all.

"And lastly, do not question anything I teach you, what I teach you will benefit you. If you fail to demonstrate accurately any of my trainings then lessons will be cut for 5 days."

Jongin thought that it was going to be easy. He was already almost the best student in the entire school so it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Lesson one will begin immediately. Have you eaten?"

"Before I came."

"Good."

"I would like you to stay as still as possible for 3 hours straight. No talking no nothing."

Jongin's eyes widened. What was this? This wasn't training at all, it was the silent game, is what it was. He was about to open his mouth to give Master Zitao a piece of his mind before he was interrupted.

"The third rule Jongin, anything and everything I teach you will benefit you, if you question or fail to prove you can do something as simple as this you won't have lessons for nearly a week."

That immediately shut his lips tight. But sitting still wasn't something he could do, it was almost impossible. It was as if he was asking a rabbit not to run away from something that looked dangerous. It was an instinct he couldn't control.

"Starting now."

 

It's been 15 minutes of complete silence, there was a buzz in the room to which Jongin tries to focus on to keep his mind from going insane. Sometimes he would listen to the distant chatter of life outside of the apartment building. Master Zitao had kept his eyes on Jongin the whole time. 30 more minutes pass and Jongin becomes restless, he feels as if it has been an eternity and the sudden urge to twitch and freak out and scream came upon him. Deadly silence was never good to him.

Another 40 minutes. He begins to take big breaths of air to calm himself. It helps immensely and he soon learns that the silence wasn't as suffocating as he thought it was. There was an hour and forty minutes left till time was over, he decided to scrutinize the master's home. Perhaps he could have learned something about the mysterious man that had accepted his offer within a blink of an eye.

He starts in the living room. The TV was compact not big and fancy like the modern ones that were out in the market. This one seemed as if it was ancient. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was an antique from before most of the humans and superhumans on this earth had been alive for. Round edges and the screen bulged as if it was a food baby on a thin person. He could tell there were many pixels even before the tv had been connected. He wanted to ask how he managed to connect the TV to watch it but refrained himself. He moves on to the shelfs. A few frames with people who he couldn't recognize. Those similar to the pictures were also presented on the coffee table in front of him, faces clearer but still unrecognizable. However an uncanny feeling of familiarity came over him. He scrunched up his nose in confusion and moved on, he had time to think about it but he decided it was a waste of something he was already wasting. Time.

He peered through every nook and cranny of the tiny apartment, there was a set of globes from places he didn't recognize around the world, fine china, and odd widgets that seemed like it wasn't from this time or time from before, except time from the distance. Jongin speculated that everything in that house had been priceless and walking into it was like walking into another dimension or planet out of his solar system. His face pales at the thought that Master Zitao was more than he gave off. He wasn't some young looking freak with no time, he was more than that, he was much more, and it sort of scared him that he had that much power. How far was his ability anyway?

Before he knew it there was only 10 minutes left before the three hour mark was up. So he stayed quiet deciding to keep his eyes on the picture with the uncanny familiarity.

 

"Did you learn anything?"

Jongin jerks up from his trance.

"Huh?" He asks until the sentence finally processed in his brain. "I shouldn't doubt you." He answers.

"That's all you learned?"

Jongin learned more but found it unimportant. The way every single mug was faced, all facing north, was a dead giveaway that perhaps Zitao had OCD. Let alone that every single thing in that house was clean and aligned correctly.

"OCD?"

Master Zitao didn't say anything as if he was waiting for more.

"Generalized Anxiety Disorder? " Jongin finally noticed the few weapons, specifically knives hidden in plain sight. They seemed as if they were meant to be there but Jongin knew that Zitao seemed like the meticulous type, someone who wasn't going to leave something carelessly out. Even the knife set was placed right at the counter of the kitchen that was nearest to the door, even though the cutting board was nowhere near that.

 

"Very good, but completely wrong."

Jongin jerked his head back to look at Zitao who seemed slightly impressed but not as much as he should be.

"It's not OCD, you were looking at the mugs right?"

Jongin nods.

"I'm just left handed. The placement of the mug's handle is just that I use it with that hand. You would have noticed if you were to look at the notepad beside you."

He was right, the pen to use the notepad was on the left side.

"And it's not general anxiety disorder either."

"Yes I am meticulous, but I do not have anxiety. Well it's not me that has it at least. " He didn't continue more with that and Jongin knew he shouldn't pry.

"So what you're saying is, I'm right however it is not you."

"Sure."

"The reason for this lesson, was to test your observation and patience. We need to work on both and as far as I can see..."

 

"You have a lot to learn."

That was the last thing he said before shooing Jongin out the door at exactly 8:30 locking it immediately as if telling Jongin not to bother him.

 

The lessons went on everyday after school, and everyday after school Jongin was pumped to learn, Sehun being his fuel. Things got more advanced than the first day, at times Master Zitao would even demonstrate how it was done. He would touch Jongin's arm and stare at the clock in front of him without any struggle. Jongin would watch the clock tick a second forward than 2 minutes back.

Jongin was eager to learn how to travel already however, Master Zitao would say he was not ready for such responsibility.

 

*

 

"I don't have responsibility ? Of course I do, I mean look at me I’m the top student in the school."

"Second top student."

"Shut it, Baekhyun." Jongin snaps as he eats his bland school cafeteria lunch. For a school of such high caliber, the food wasn't as good as one would think.

"To whom are you referring to anyway." Baekhyun asks with his wise aleck self, setting down his utensil to look at Jongin questioningly. He was curious, beyond curious as to why Jongin could never hang out with him after school. Like his life depended on it.

 

Jongin was hesitant. He was unsure if he should tell him. Would that comprise anything? He thought to himself but soon decided against the thought. "Come closer." He whispers and Baekhyun obliges.

"The Keeper."

Baekhyun gasps already knowing who Jongin was talking about.

"The Kee—" he almost shouted if it was for Jongin who clamped his hand onto his mouth.

"Yes now shh." He says setting down his hand to continue to eat.

Baekhyun blinks in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"I've heard things about him... he's some crazy old man who tricks kids into thinking he's great so you can go visit him, then he'll take you and eat you." Baekhyun leans into Jongin's bubble as he whispers these words.

Jongin however was not amused. "Well as you can see I'm definitely alive... and he's too young to be an old man."

"How young?" Baekhyun asks curiosity spiked.

"Late 20's I'd say."

"Is he hot."

Jongin never thought about that. He supposes The master wasn't too bad.

"Yeah." He says nodding.

"Is he single."

"Baekhyun."

"Sorry." He laughs sheepishly.

There was a few seconds of peaceful silence before he talks again. "Have you learned how to … to...to, you know."

"How to time travel?"

Baekhyun nods.

"He's being stingy." Jongin remarks as he takes a bite into the somewhat soggy sandwich before swallowing with struggle. He gags a little and decides that was enough of that.

"Why don't you just beg him?"

"I am desperate but I do have some dignity."

"Oh well if it were me I'd suck his dick for it."

And at that moment Jongin regretted eating that sandwich. He felt the contents come back up and quickly went for his bottled water, not realizing the incoming text message he had just received.

"Byun Baekhyun!" He shouts and smacks atop the other's head.

 

*

 

Walking to Master Zitao's apartment was a challenge. For one Jongin couldn't get the image of Baekhyun down on his knees sucking—. "Yeah no, stop this right now Kim Jongin." He chastised himself before he inflicted further damage to his life.

He knocked on the door at exactly 5 but received no answer, after the few months he's been here this has never happened. Curiosity got the best of him when he opened the door after a few minutes of no answer.

"Master Zitao?" He called out, but no answer.

There was a soft mumble sound, like a voice behind a door and he decided to go look for said door.

He walked through the narrow hallway that he's never set one foot in before, it was surprisingly long with multiple doors which he found odd because it certainly didn't look like such a big place. There was a soft glow of light emitting from one of them a few doors down, and with slow steps he proceeded to go down the hall to open it.

Hand on the handle he took one breath and slowly pulled it open with a crack to peer into the room. What he saw was beyond his imagination. A series of oddly written glowing, golden characters circled around Zitao as if he was about to summon a spell. His mouth gaped at the sight, it was beautiful as it shined at his face. Master Zitao himself looked completely different than what he grew accustomed to. Not only the expression on his face but what he was wearing. It seemed future-ish. Simple and chic? Somewhat like a Japanese school uniform but in all white, he looked angelic. And in that moment Jongin knew exactly what was happening.

He was about to time travel.

Remembering what Master had told him, he had only a few seconds left to decide whether he should jump into his portal or not, seeing as time travel takes time to actually travel, depending on the person the time it takes is short. Jongin remembers Master Zitao's time as a mere 5 minutes one of the best times in the world. Enough was enough of only watching from the sidelines. He thinks he deserves this opportunity.

 

He soon saw the golden portal expand as if ready to leave and without thinking he jumped in as soon as it imploded and disappeared, the last memory he had was of Zitao's face struck with horror after opening his eyes to find no one other than Jongin hugging his waist for dear life.

 

*

 

The room was bright, too bright for Jongin's liking when he managed to open his eyes. An all white room with no visible doors or windows. Like an asylum. He struggled to get up with his arm pushing him up for support. His elbow pops and he groans at the weird feeling. The memories come flooding in, in an instant and Jongin's eyes widen as he searches around the single, solid, color room frantically.

"Master Zitao?" He called out.

"Behind you." Came the whisper and Jongin screeched quickly turning around and scooting away until he hit the other wall.

There stood the angriest person in the world.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

Jongin flinched closing his eyes for an incoming blow, but nothing came. He opened them slowly to reveal an anxious Zitao's pacing the room back and forth with rushed steps.

"Did you not read my text message?!" He yells continuing his movements.

Text message? Jongin wonders. He must have missed it. He digs into his pants pocket and opens the phone to find one missed text.

 

' Practice is canceled today DO NOT COME '

 

Oops.

" In fact why did you decide to jump into my time warp in the first place you should know better!"

He watched Zitao bundle his hands in a fist.

"Fuck shit." He cursed under his breath.

Jongin just stared as he watched his teacher have a mental breakdown it wasn't like he could affect the future right? Well he supposed he could if he found out a crucial thing from the future to which he wasn't suppose to know but Jongin knows better.

"I can't take you back, not for a long time. I may be fast at time travel with my time warp but it takes a lot of power that I have been harvesting for a few weeks now."

Jongin gulps looking around the room with a guilty face, unable to meet the others eyes.

He only he hears the man sigh.

"I guess you can stay here for the time being, just locked up in this room, to go crazy." Zitao bitterly chuckled to himself and Jongin's eyes go wide. "He's going to affect something for sure." He mutters but not low enough.

"Well... what about you, isn't your being here affect something?"

Zitao blankly stared down at him. "No." He states simply. "Because I'm in my future body."

Jongin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Future body?

He examined his teacher closer, up and down, side to side, every crook and cranny, when he gasps. "Oh shit you're old Master Zitao!"

Zitao scowls, wrinkles forming at the corners of his mouth and his eyes drooping lower than it already was.

"I'm only forty-two, I'm not that old."

Not that old?! That was almost middle aged. Jongin wanted to laugh. Now he knows why Zitao had seemed so different back in the warp.

"Were you transforming into that when I jumped in?"

"That?!" He snaps.

"Uh, forty-two year old you."

"Yes." He growls and Jongin can't help but chuckle earning another glare.

"Then does that mean I'm old too?" He says as he looks at himself in the reflection of his cell.

"No. It takes skill for that, power as well which is what I wasted."

Jongin nods in understanding staring at his teacher. It was weird, seeing him all old and stuff.

"Stop staring."

"Sorry." He mumbles.

 

"What year is this?" Jongin finally asks after a painful silence.

"2127."

Jongin coughs violently, choking on nothing but air and Zitao didn't spare a single pat on the back leaving the boy to be miserable.

"It's only 17 years. Chill a bit kid."

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

Another sigh. "It's my style in the future, I'm weird okay." He frowns again allowing for the creases in his skin to exaggerate. "I don't want people to know it's me from the past." He finished.

 

"Then what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Will people notice me?"

"Of course not. You'll be locked up in here."

Jongin whines but Zitao rolls his eyes annoyed. "You better hope it's true what they say about even if you see an exact replica of yourself you won't even notice it's you."

Jongin was about to ask what he meant by that but was quickly cut off when Zitao grabbed his arm and yanked him off the floor out the hidden door that disappeared from sight. Holy shit.

 

*

 

" Your name is not Jongin okay." Zitao says crouching down slightly to reach Jongin's height. He grew taller these past 17 years.

"Uh why?"

"Stop being difficult."

Jongin purses his lips then pouts. "Then what is my name?" They were standing outside a door. Large, wide, smooth and black, nothing like how Zitao looked. The building they walked into wasn't as high tech or futuristic as the door from earlier, but then again walking through the streets earlier nothing really seemed to have changed.

Zitao thinks for a moment before answering. "Kai... Kim Kai. You are a half Chinese Korean, okay?"

Jongin nods despite not knowing the use of so much secrecy.

"You are the son of a friend of mine okay? And no calling me Master whatever it's uncle Tao."

Jongin nods again before Zitao raps on the door. A muffled 'come in' can be heard from the other side and Zitao spares no time and presses a flat, opened, palmed hand against the door that seemed to have scanned it and disappeared. Jongin stood corrected. Man, 17 years is insane. Another step up for mankind. He thinks to himself and fails to realize Zitao had already walked inside. He watches as the door begins to turn solid again and he quickly steps inside. He Walks towards Zitao with his back turned to him as he watches the black door return to its previous state.

"Yo, mast-, Uncle Tao that door is insa—"

He was cut off however when Zitao calls for him.

"What?" He answers, but he wasn't the only one who did.

 

His eyes quickly widened to its capacity before it felt like it would fall out of its sockets, his mouth gaped as it went dry. For Zitao had called for 'Jongin' but wasn't he Jongin, but didn't Zitao say that his name was Kai. Then who the fuck was that?!

"Jongin! I haven't seen you in... well...probably yesterday."

Jongin gulps down nothing, which was painful to do so but he didn't care, because was that him?! It couldn't be. This had to be some cruel joke. He was dreaming definitely dreaming. He pinches himself and yips at the pain.

"Well as your past self it's been half a year."

The voice was deeper, but sounded awfully like Jongin's when it was recorded. He shivered. This was definitely weird.

"Who's that?" The man— himself— Jongin? Looks towards him with a smile and Jongin stiffens like a soldier at attention.

Zitao's glares in his direction. "A son of my friends his name is Kai." He puts emphasis on the name as if speaking directly towards Jongin.

"Uh-uh... h-hello." Jongin's voice cracks at the end and he internally winces.

His older self chuckles, the vibration painfully low. "Puberty... I've been there."

_Bitch I know_!!

Jongin wanted to shout but suppressed himself. He had no idea what to feel at the moment.

"Come close Kai. Don't be rude." There was a forced smile on Zitao's face.

Jongin walks with hesitant steps up to the island of the kitchen. He didn't take time to actually look at the house but he found himself relieved when he realized he seemed well off in the future. Hopefully making a living off of what he wanted to do.

He climbs the three steps it takes to get to the level of the kitchen and hesitantly stands next to his teacher.

"M-Uncle Tao, who is this?" Jongin says softly.

"This is Kim Jongin, a student I took under my wing almost two decades ago you know this, I told you all about it." He fake smiles again and Jongin awkwardly chuckles.

"Oh right." He struggled to smile. "It's nice to meet you Mr.Kim."

"You can just call me Jongin." He starts and Jongin looks to Zitao for help. "I've lost the last name Kim a long time ago, Zitao still uses it however." He raises an eyebrow towards said man and the latter only shrugs.

Wait... Jongin stops to think. What did he mean by lost? He then took the time to study himself. His frame was still slim but muscular at the right places, jawline exaggeratingly defined and eyes darker, as if holding a rough past that Jongin suppose he has yet to experience. Jongin doesn't miss the prominent ring on his left finger.

_I married? To who?!_

 

" Speaking of which? He should be here any moment."

He?! What?!

Jongin looks to Zitao once more who was already ready to burst into some sort of laughter, reason unbeknownst to him.

 

But before he could question him he here's someone shout, "I'm home!"

He turns at the sound, and he finds himself regretting every single event that had led up to this exact moment.

He feels himself go white, mouth agape, with a fear stricken face, as he watches the man walk up to his future self and kiss him square on the lips with a hand to his cheek. His left hand to be exact. The one that held a matching ring to the one he was wearing. They smiled at each other lovingly before turning to the two on the other side of the island.

"Hey Zitao, long time no see."

"Hey Sehun."

And with that Jongin screams so loud that the earth nearly shatters at finding out that he was lovingly married to his enemy, Oh-Fucking-Sehun!

 

*

 

He hears a distant voice, no, not distant, almost like a faint whisper. It soon began to become clear. He was able to decipher that it was Master Zitao, calling to someone named Kai. Kai? That was him wasn't it?

Why did he name him Kai again? Oh right, because he was in the future where two versions of himself coexists. Speaking of his older self he's astonishingly handsome. He must have also married someone equally as good looking.

Who was it again?

Oh right, it was Sehun.

Sehun...

Oh Sehun?!

Jongin shoots up from his slumber panting hysterically, it was as if he had just ran 10 miles nonstop. He could feel the bead of sweat run down his temple.

Zitao was beside him frowning. "You passed out you idiot. After screaming like a madman."

 

"I-I-I ..." Jongin took a deep breath. "I-I'm ma-married to fucking Oh Sehun?!"

Zitao clamps his hand over Jongin's mouth before hissing, "No, Jongin is, you, Kai are not. Now don't be too loud they can hear." He says letting his hand drop from the others face.

What does he mean to not be loud? He's married, lovingly at that, with his arch nemesis, his adversary, his rival. How twisted is that?

"You have no time for that, this is why I didn't want you to come." He sighs exasperated palming his face with his hand.

"It's best if you think yourself as Kai now, you're not Jongin here got that?"

Jong—er— Kai furrows his eyebrows in distaste but nonetheless nods albeit reluctant.

"Now I don't want you messing anything up here, you got that." Zitao whispers and they both knew exactly what he meant.

Of course he was going to mess things up! This was like the greatest of all sins! This is a mistake it's not suppose to happen! And with a set mindset  they got up from where he lays, a room of some sorts, an exits.

His other self, or Jongin, was still seated at the island watching someone's every movement. As Jongin, or Kai as Zitao would call him from now on, got closer he noticed it wasn't just anybody but Oh Sehun cooking food. He grimaced. This is the most ugliest picture he's ever seen. What happened to him? He turned ... soft. Kai notices the way Jongin looks at Sehun, eyes gloomy with, admiration? He had a fond look over his facial features, his lips into a sincere smile, and Kai never thought he'd see the day were he would look at Sehun like that. He was petrified really, it was shocking.

He kept watching noticing how something flickered in Jongin's eyes when Sehun reached down for an ingredient in the fridge. What was that look? It was almost as if...

"Oh dear god!" Kai gags violently holding onto Zitao who has been watching him the whole time with amusement. "Tao save me!" He begs holding onto the white material as he was about to faint.

"Save yourself, stop exaggerating it's not that bad. You think I like watching this?" Zitao says grabbing Kai's hand and shook him off.

"Don't do anything stupid."

 

"Kai!"

There was a happy glee. Happy? Happy?! He suppose that could be the case, it has been 17 years and Sehun can't even recognize him. Kai tries to smile, it was a terrible smile no doubt. It was the type of smile he forced upon relatives that he didn't like.

 

"Yes U-uncle Sehun?" Kai winces and looks to Zitao for approval. He merely glances at him and Kai takes that as an okay.

"Are you feeling better?" Sehun walks up to him about to place his hand atop his head but winces back. Sehun is left with his hand lingering in the air and he laughs lightly. "I'm sorry did I frighten you?"

He smiles.

Smiles.

He smiles at Kai and all Kai can do is stare at him. It was the biggest and kindest smile he's ever seen, where his eyes formed into small crescents, well besides Chanyeol but that was Chanyeol, this is Sehun, the asshole. Sehun who only used to smirk in his direction, so he couldn't help it when his heart did this weird thing where it didn't beat in a steady rhythm. Now that he looked at the latter a bit more closely, he was still very good looking. He doesn't want to admit it but of course Sehun is good looking. Albeit his body lanky, it was fit, curves at the right places, shoulders broad and sturdy, and not only that but his stance screamed confidence and it only made him seem more attractive. Wasn't he like 30?! Sehun never seems to fail in life. He laughs at the awestruck Kai and turns around and that's when Kai realizes why Jongin had that look on his face.

"Jesus."

There was a smack on his head. "Stop being obvious."

"Eh-what? I wasn't."

"C'mon." He says dragging Kai back to the table this time to sit beside Jongin.

"Hey kid. You gave me a fright back there." He chuckles and Kai still isn't used to his own voice speaking directly to him.

"A-ah sorry I just, uhm," Jongin couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Your husband is just very... uh... bea- uh... handsome." Definitely not beautiful. Nope.

Jongin chuckles as he continues to watch Sehun. "Yeah he is."

"How did you two become one?" Kai cringed at himself, why was he like this? Either way, he had to ask.

"You mean get together?" Jongin looks back towards Sehun a far off look on his face before he bursts out laughing.

 

"Oh Jongin! You better not tell him anything!" Sehun says as if he knew exactly what Jongin was thinking without turning around.

"Sorry... it's a secret." Jongin winks in Kai's direction smiling to himself. "All I can say is, we weren't always on good terms. But he turned out to be one of the sweetest men I've ever met."

"Stop lying to him." Sehun interrupts still stirring at whatever he was cooking. His sleeves were rolled up halfway showing his forearm with its veins protruding from his arm. There was a towel over his wide shoulders and he really looked like a professional. "You only liked me for my looks." He ends, laughing at Jongin who was pouting.

"Okay but the looks was only a plus!" He states crossing his arms whining at his husband.

_Jongin?! You're soft?! You're soft!!_

Kai wanted to scream but he bit his tongue.

"No disrespect but Uncle Sehun looks as if he was a mean person when he was younger."

Sehun bursts out in laughter and Kai turns to Jongin who had a regretful face. "Those were the times." He said.

"So he was?" Kai pries more.

 

"Cocky bastard he was."

"With a cause."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Jongin smiles lovingly albeit recently stating hating his husband.

"You're not going to say it back?"

Jongin only sighs mumbling under his breath.

Kai was shook. This 34 year old man was acting cute?! And for who?! Dear god mate get it together.

"What's that? I'm sorry I can't hear you."

Kai noticed the smirk on Sehun's lips and gets a weird feeling of warmth. Perhaps it was familiarity in this odd time he was in. Kai never thought he'd appreciate it.

"I said!" He grumbles the last part again and this time only Kai catches it.

_You've gone soft old man_.

This time Zitao and Sehun both guffaw in laughter and cackles. They were of those that couldn't be stopped and Kai looks around as to why the sudden outburst only to find Jongin staring at him with offense.

"I'm not that old!" He shouts and Kai realizes he said it aloud.

"Oh sorry, it slipped." He says covering his mouth just in case.

Jongin only sighs." You're right." He agrees. "I used to be resistant towards him now I can't seem to get away."

"What he's trying to say is... he's clingy." Sehun explains and Jongin sheepishly smiles with a strong crimson blush fanning his cheeks.

Kai cringed inwardly. This can't be real.

 

The food was finally set and to Kai's surprise it looked appetizing. Probably looked, not tasted. Sehun can't be perfect at everything ... could he?

It was some sort of chicken with vegetables but the way it was displayed was at least 5 star worthy... perhaps 4, Kai wasn't going to exaggerate now. There was a glittery substance like sauce, it was drizzled all over the food before Sehun served.

"Thank you for the food." Muttered Kai after he saw Zitao eat his first bite.

Water. His mouth had salivated to its most extreme and it felt like water. "Oh my god." He tried to say but with the 5 star class food stuffed into his mouth it was a bit difficult.

"Amazing right?"

Kai nodded bashfully looking up through his eyelashes to look at Sehun’s pleased face. A content smile on his lips as he motioned to Kai to continue to eat the food. Kai internally groaned. Future Sehun, to his dismay, was amazing.

 

 

 

“Jongin.” His voice was low and sultry, lips touching the other’s ear ever so slightly as he spoke. “I know you want me.” He could feel Sehun’s lips quirking up into a smirk as he gently traveled down from his ear to the base of his neck.

He gulped, breathing uneven and heavy as he let his head tilt back and knock unto the locker in which he was against. There was no one around them, which was unusual considering it was a school day but it wasn’t as if he minded, Sehun was finding his way up his shirt and he couldn’t properly function at the moment to consider anything in his vicinity.

“Tell me you want me.” He spoke with the same seductive tone as began to gently touch his lips across the expanse of Jongin’s neck and brush the tips of his finger across his protruding nipple, it was enough to make his knees weak.

“I-“ but he was cut off from a pair of lips attaching to his.

“I’ll fuck you so hard.”

 

Kai woke up with a enormous gasp, sitting up right immediately as he tried to recover from the initial shock. What the fuck was that?! He looked down towards his covers where they hid his legs and groaned. “Great.” he muttered. “more problems.” he licked his dry lips as he swung one leg out at a time off the bed to stand up.

He sobbed as his memory recalled his dream of the one person he hates most in the world. Inwardly cringing and denying the fact that he might have liked it he opens the door to the guest room quietly afraid to wake up the sleeping hosts. The sleeping hosts in which one of them was his future self and the other an older version of the teenager he just dreamed about. He groaned again, what luck must he have. His problem had began to bother him so he made his way to what he thought was the bathroom, this was his first night here and Zitao had no space at his place for him to sleep at, so the other two took him in.

He finds a door that was slightly cracked open the lights were off and he could see the tile of what was a bathroom at the opening. “I found it.”, but before he takes another step a sound stops him. What was that sound? Oh it was that sound. A sound he wasn’t very familiar with but when Baekhyun first showed him a video it wasn’t too easy to forget. He couldn’t move, this was the most disturbing thing he was imagining. Perhaps it was just a massage… yeah he was only giving him a massage. Another deep throaty moan was heard and Kai only wanted to fall into a well and get eaten by the monster that resides in it.

“fuck me harder.”

Kai almost started crying in dread, but covered his mouth as he felt as though he would throw up. Although that was what he wanted to think, the throbbing of his problem said otherwise. He gulped again as he hesitantly cupped his length just for it to stop, but the touch itself was a bad idea. He should just go into the bathroom… y-yeah the bathroom. His legs felt weak as he took a light step towards the open door and he almost tumbled to the floor but grabbed at the edge of the door frame across from the bathroom’s. Realizing it was the exact door he was trying to avoid he quickly tries to make an escape and made the horrible decision of looking up. The door was not closed and he had accidently pushed it slightly in his fall. The room was dimly lit but it was enough for him to see inside and in the split second of what he saw he knew the image would haunt his dreams. It was himself on all fours on the the king sized bed as Sehun made love to him. Love wouldn’t even explain such a sinful act of debauchery. Being closer to the door he could hear the wanton of moans escaping from his mouth as he rocked foward and back in sync to Sehun's aggressive thrusts. He quickly and quietly stepped backwards, to not be heard and takes off from the scene.

“What the shit.” He says out of breath, his heart rate increasing rapidly. A bead of sweat crawls out from his scalp and rolls unto his face before he wipes it away frantically with the edge of his sleeve. When the image of what just happened flashes in his mind again he finds himself thinking if he were in his older self’s position. “Fuck.” He mutters as he heads to his bed and hides under his covers. His hand traveling down his stomach slowly under his briefs and his other hand up his shirt lightly pinching at his protruding skin, in an attempt to feel relief, and later finds it.

 

He soon falls asleep with a goal in his mind, that this cannot go on.

 

*

 

It was day four of the two weeks he needed to spend there to prepare to go back home. Kai had asked to train him there, even with them not being in their appropriate timeline. Tao agreed albeit reluctantly and Kai had smiled and requested for Jongin to teach him so Tao had more energy to conjure up for their travels home. “What for?” Tao questions. “Who else knows me better than myself?” He answers and again Tao agrees halfheartedly… fully aware that it was a terrible idea.

 

“Oh? You’re from the academy?” Jongin exclaims after Tao dumps off Kai to him at the facility in which he worked and explained in short sentences that Kai himself can control time and he needed a mentor. Kai was pleased to know he had become a Hero. Not only that but with his face plastered virtually all over the futuristic modern city when he rode in the self driven car to the building. He was the most well known hero of his time and right along side him was Sehun. Kai found himself not minding that they were both stuck at number one, instead he was filled with immense pride with himself for even being able to achieve such difficulty. Beating Sehun… sorta, and becoming someone the world can look for help.

“Yeah third year.” He adds on.

“Third year huh?” Jongin chuckles nostalgically. “Brings back a lot of memories.”

Kai wanted to pry into them but he decided not to mess with the past just incase.

“Now listen, this is not a play place, I hope you know.” Jongin becomes stern with him and Kai finds himself listening intently, knowing that whatever he was going to say he will follow. They stood in a vast open venue, the only thing taking up space was a collection of many weapons beside the wall of the entrance, near him. “This room is a simulation that runs different scenarios any hero or sidekick will encounter.” He begins to explain as he walks towards the wall scanning his hand over a random place summoning a number pad. He presses some numbers and Kai becomes astonished when he finds the whole room becoming pixelated and replaces the simple room with a realistic design of a jungle. He reaches out to touch the damp leaves that surround him and gasps when he can feel that exact thing. “This is insane.” He shouts a big smile on his face as he turns to Jongin who was watching him fondly. “You should have this at school shouldn't you?”

“Yeah but not as big.” Kai lies smoothly turning back around again only to find it replaced with the original boring nothingness.

“Before that you need to tell me what you can do.”

Kai smirks, although he hasn't mastered time manipulation to its max he has learned a lot with Tao.

“And not just your ability with your Oddity.” He continues earning a confused expression from Kai. “But physical capability as well.”

Physical? Like fighting and stuff? But at school they only taught him to learn how to use his oddity to fight with, not his fists.

“What?” he chokes.

 

*

 

 

He’s sweaty, sticky, and his armpits are damp and he hates it when his armpits are damp so he tries to let them breathe but his shirt was also filled with sweat, it was a futile attempt to feel the breeze. Let alone there was no breeze. He laughs at himself as he collapses to the grounds in a hunger for breath.

“You did a lot better than I imagined.” Jongin says walking up to Kai who was laying down on the cool floor with a bottle in hand. With an outstretched arm he hands it to the Kai who was now sitting up, his elbow on the ground for support due to the soreness all over his body and the sharp pain from the attacks he received.

“Thanks.” He says gratefully accepting the offer. He chugs it down in big gulps and within seconds the bottle was empty. “And thanks.” he says wiping his mouth. It was a good thing the memories from his mixed martial arts class back from elementary and middle school kicked in. He had to give it up in highschool due to time management. But it's been a few years, and he knew his natural instincts would kick in when Jongin came at him fist first.

“You honestly need little help in this area, you almost beat me, and i’m not one to brag,”

_You’re not_? Kai thinks.

“But I’m pretty much the best around here. Although it's not your full potential. You held back a lot, trying to think, when it comes to hand to hand combat just let your instincts take over, they know what to do. Sure, strategy is good but that already seems to be embedded into your own being.” Jongin laughs and Kai blushes at the compliments. All his life he was only bombarded with, if only he was a little better at this he can beat him, or he lacks that’s why he’s only second. But Jongin seemed to know exactly what Kai wanted to hear. Of course he did, Kai thinks, he’s me after all. He’s only saying what he knew he would want to hear, which is exactly what he did. Kai chuckles accepting the hand that Jongin lends him to get up.

“Good work.” he says patting the younger’s back as Kai groans in response.

“It hurts.” Kai pouts rubbing a sore sput on his stomach which he knew for a fact would turn into a bruise.

“Oh relax.” Jongin rolls his eyes as he leads the smaller out the door.

Offended Kai remarks, “Don't you have to go save the world or something?”

Jongin cackles. “Well after the war, many people decided to step up and use their oddities for good. So i'm not really needed unless it’s serious.”

Kai decided not to ask more about the war, that he was suppose to know about, although he was dying to know how the fuck a war even occurred in the first place. He was afraid to know who caused it. If he was as great as the man from history books. Kai couldn't quite remember his exact name but he knew it started with an H. If a man with no Oddity can cause such a calamity he wondered what a man with could cause. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

“We are here.” Jongin announces and Kai finally notices where they ended up.

“A surgery room?”

Jongin laughs at him again, something that seemed to be happening a lot of lately. “It’s a healing room.” He says pushing Kai inside.

“Aye Yixing do you mind?” Jongin calls out to no one.

“Not at all.” Came a cheerful voice out of nowhere. The man pops his head out from a room at the far end of the weird operating area. He walks up to them with slow steps, Kai notices.

“The kids lip is bleeding what did you do?” The man named Yixing asks concerned as he leans down to take a better look at Kai’s face. The man in the lab coat to which Kai assumed was a doctor was surprisingly very handsome.

“You’ve seen worse.” Jongin remarks and Yixing hums. “True.”

“Alright then.” He says straightening back up, he extends his hands in front of him facing the two males and does a weird finger dance as a glimmering gold light is produced out of his palms and engulfs both Kai and Jongin. Kai looks at his glowing bronze skin in fascination as he watches the blossoming bruise on his arm and the scratch on his hand begin to disappear.

“Done. “ Yixing claps his hands to give emphasis and Kai feels that in a matter of seconds he suddenly is replenished and energized, ready to go for a round 15 brawl with Jongin again.

 

“Thanks Xing.” Jongin says before heading back out. “Any time.” Yixing gleams happily as both males head out again.

 

“Now let's head home shall we? Sehun should be back already.” Jongin smiles at the thought and Kai rolls his eyes.

Since that tragic incident a few days back Kai has been deviating plans to keep the wedded couple apart. It was difficult for the most part especially since no matter what or how hard he tried nothing made them snap at each other. Leaving the toothpaste uncapped? Nope. The toilet seat up? Nope. Maybe it was time to try different tactics.

 

“We’re home!” Jongin announces after scanning his hand on the door.

“In here!” Sehun shouts from the kitchen and Kai watches as Jongin walks over to him in rushed steps.

“Hey babe.” Jongin smiles circling his arms around the other's waist like a child as he presses his face against the broad shoulder of his husband.

Kai rolls his eyes again as he situated himself at the kitchen table knowing dinner will be served soon.

“How was work?” Jongin asks standing next to Sehun at the sink to help wash the dishes.

“I got called into day.” He starts and Jongin’s expression goes from content to concerned in a matter of seconds. “Don't worry no one was injured. It was a fire at an apartment complex and Junmyeon needed some help.” He ends knowing fully well how the other was feeling without taking one glance at him.

Kai becomes bored after watching the two talk about their day. This was too domestic for his taste. He watches their hands moving in circular motions as they wash the plate and an idea strikes him.

Grinning he focuses his whole attention on the plate. He feels his head throbbing slightly but soon enough time around him stops. Sehun and Jongin are mid chatter when Kai freezes time. He walks up to them and laughs at his face as he paused him mid blink and that image never looks good. He turns to Sehun who was smiling fondly at Jongin and he frowns. “This is so gross.”

The images from before flooded his mind again and he groans. It wasn't so much of the fact that it was them doing it together it was the fact that Jongin was Bottom.

“I am not a bottom!” Kai remarks in Sehun’s face who was as still as a picture in a frame.

“I'm not.” He pouts mumbling as turns to Jongin who was holding a plate.

Mischievously he moves the latter’s arm away from vicinity of the sink. He makes the hold on the plate weak and moves it to the tips of the others fingers. He giggles as he moves back to his seat, closes his eyes, inhales and releases the hold. Immediately after the was a loud gasp and a sound of a plate breaking into a million pieces.

Opening his eyes he finds Sehun frowning and Jongin with a worried expression.

“Jongin.” Sehun says sternly.

“I'll pick it up.” Jongin lowers his head and drops down on one knee picking up the pieces in a frantic pace. “Ouch!” He yips and Sehun’s disappointed expression becomes worried and he bends down to hold onto his husband’s hand.

He sighs at the pouting Jongin and kisses the tip of his finger. Jongin turns heat red as he sheepishly smiles and Kai grimaced. Well that did not work like he had intended it to.

“You know that plate set belonged to my mother and I only agreed to use them if you were extra careful.” Sehun says as he takes the broken plate fragments from Jongin’s hand and makes him stand up to wash the blood stained finger under the faucet.

“I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.” Jongin murmurs and suddenly Kai feels the slight pang of guilt. But nonetheless his plan did not work and he becomes frustrated again. “Don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad, I can never be mad at you.” Sehun smiles reassuringly lifting his hand to stroke Jongin’s face. “I love you too much for that.”

Kai didn't know what was the cause. Perhaps it was the way Sehun said it, the way he looked into Jongin’s eyes, or perhaps it was the current situation they were in. But when he spoke those calming words his heartbeat accelerated abnormally. He can hear his heart skip beats in his head as he stared at the two smiling at eachother fondly. He realized the way they both looked at each other was the way his parents did when they thought he wasn't looking. Filled with admiration and love, and he soon found himself being jealous of himself. If Sehun touched him like that or called his name out like that, he would probably die of overflowing emotion. But that was Jongin’s Sehun, not his Sehun from the past.

_But both Sehun’s are the same Sehun_. He explains to himself and a weird feeling settles over him.

 

“Just don't break any more okay, Love?” Sehun chuckles bringing Kai out of his entranced state.

“Kai do you mind grabbing a broom and dust pan for me please?”

And without hesitation he nods his head and heads over to where they kept them.

“Oh shit.” He speaks aloud as he grabs the broom. “I'm fuckin whipped.”

 

 

*

 

 

A week passes, Kai and Jongin have been practicing on Kai’s time ability everyday for hours on end always coming back to a home cooked meal that Sehun is always preparing. Kai catches himself staring at Sehun more than necessary through the days. He’s happy no one notices the change in attitude towards him, especially Zitao with his frequent visits, but if he did he doesn't mention it. When Kai goes to sleep he dreams of a life with Sehun. Like the one he was currently witnessing in front of his eyes and he realizes he didn't want to wake up each time. Although he knew the whole thing was a dream he couldn't help but allow his heart to clench in an addicting way. But alas he knows they come to an end when he wakes up in the morning but each time he wishes it was true a little harder.

 

It was the thirteenth day there. Kai had successfully mastered most of all the simulations he encountered in Jongin’s programs. Using everything he was capable of doing which was a lot more than what he had started out with. That night when he falls asleep, knowing that tomorrow was the last day he wishes a little harder that he was in Jongin’s shoes. Powerful, humble, and with Sehun at his side.

 

For some reason when he opens his eyes he finds that he feels lighter. He assumed it was happiness, but for what? Maybe it was the fact that he had something to cuddle against as he slept.

He hasn't had that before. He thinks as he presses his head closer to the soft object. It was a bit lumpy and too smooth for a teddy bear.

He moves his hand to feel the texture of the object and stops when he touches something that seems exactly like hair. He inhales a bit and is surprised it smells like shampoo and he kinda likes that smell. It was a Apple fragrance. He notices.

But why does a teddy bear need an apple fragrance shampoo for? He wonders this for a full minute before he realizes they don't.

Humans do.

His eyes snap open immediately only to find a sleeping figure beside him breathing softly.

Holy shit! What the fuck!

He tries to wiggle away from the stranger but there was an arm around him. He gently picks it up before placing it next to the unmoving man. He goes to escape and almost makes it but the bed creaks and he winces at the sound.

Just my luck. He thinks to himself and wants to cry when he hears the bed sheets moving from behind him. Oh shit.

“You're awake? Without kissing me?” Says the familiar sleepy voice and Kai gasps.

He slowly turns around and finds a shirtless Sehun next to him. “Oh shit.”

Sehun chuckles deeply as he sits up and Kai notices that his shirt wasn't the only thing uncovered. “Oh shit.” He whispers.

“It's been 17 years and you're still dazed by my naked body?” Sehun’s hoarse voice speaks and Jongin just wants to go into the covers again to hide. That's until he realizes he too was also naked. “Oh shit.”

Sehun laughs as he scoots closer to him, dragging the blanket with him too— thank god— and kisses Kai’s bare shoulder.

“Jongin.”

Jongin?

Oh right that's his name. But not in this time frame. His name was Kai for now. Why would Sehun call him Jongin? Unless…

Kai shoots up and heads to the bathroom forgetting that he was bare and locks the door as soon he enters.

“Oh shit.” He mutters for the upteenth time as he looks at himself in the mirror. He looked like Jongin. Well himself. He looked like his 34 year old self. How the hell did that happen?

There was a knock on the door a minute later Kai still looking at himself in the mirror. “Hey babe.” Comes the voice. “Are you okay in there?”

Kai shouts out a” Yeah.“ and is immediately weirded out when he realizes how raspy and deep it was. Another minute passes until he decides he should probably get out of the bathroom unless he wants Sehun thinking he was taking a shit.

He opens the door and sighs in relief when he finds a clothed Sehun waiting for him. But immediately becomes self conscious when he remembers he wasn't. He looks down in embarrassment.

Oh? Bigger. He thinks and nods his head pleased. That was another thing he could look forward to in the future.

 

“As much as I love looking at you like this you need to change baby we don't want to scare Kai away.”

Kai swoons at the pet name but notices something. Kai? Oh right. He's Jongin now. Is his younger self still there?! What type of fucked up time shit was this. He really wishes he knew what had happened so he could fix it.

He changes appropriately and washes his teeth along with Sehun and heads out with him. “Wait.” Sehun stops him.

“W-what?” Kai stutters.

“You never gave me my morning kiss.”

And before Kai can answer a pair of soft lips touch his and he gasps but as if on instinct he molds into the other perfectly. When they release Kai is left breathless with his cheeks on fire and his heart hammering against his chest. That was his first official kiss.

He touches his lips in a daze and he can hear Sehun laugh. “I haven't seen that expression since the day you finally tried to make a move on me and I kissed you because he were as shy as always.” He chuckles softly before moving Kai’s hand away from his lips again and pecks him softly. Kai didn't know the second time would be even better.

 

Zitao is at the table sipping a coffee like he lived there and Kai rolls his eyes. “Where’s Kai?” He asks.

 

“He isn't up yet? He usually is by this time.” Sehun says looking around as if Kai may be hiding somewhere.

 

Kai gives Tao a look. And Tao only scrunched his eyes in confusion. He pursed his lips and widened his eyes as if by doing this Tao will automatically know what he was thinking. To his surprise he does and he gasps at the sudden knowledge.

“Oh!” He laughs awkwardly. “I forgot his parents came to pick him up early in the morning.” He sips at the coffee again trying to seem normal while looking at Sehun for a reaction.

“Oh. He did?” Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “And the punk didn't even say bye?”

_Punk_?!

“I liked that kid he was cute. Reminded me of you.” He says kissing Kai’s cheek.

“Ohhoho. Uh yeah. Me too.” Kai chuckles nervously.

“Tao did you want anything?” Sehun asks moving away from Kai’s side to start to make breakfast.

 

“Oh? No I just came by to say bye.”

“Right you've powered up again. I'm guessing your work here is done?”

Him and Sehun exchange a look that leaves Kai confused.

“Sooner that expected actually.” Tao chuckles looking at Kai.

“Really?” Sehun seems surprised as he puts two plate different down on the table.

“Yeah, guess it was always already there.”

Sehun laughs saying he fucking knew it as he sets up the utensils.

Kai goes up to the table to sit at his original spot subconsciously but realizes he is no longer Kai and goes to sit next to Tao. If either male notices that they don't mention it.

“The plates are different.” Tao claims and Sehun hums.

“Your mom left this to you on her will. Did you break one?”

Kai gasps suddenly feeling immense guilt. “It was me I was being careless I'm sorry. Truly.” If Kai had known he would never had done that making Sehun sad wasn't something he ever planned to do. Not even to young Sehun.

“It's okay Jongin I have more. Don't worry, You'll get it next time.”

Kai didn't understand what that meant but he shakes it off continuing to mope. Tao pokes his arm in the process of his brooding.

“You can't stay here anymore. We gotta go.” He whispers making sure only Kai can hear.

Go? Kai didn't want to leave Sehun.

“But I don't want to lea—”

“You're not going to leave him. When you leave the present version of yourself will stay you know that. Besides… There’s still your future.”

 

Kai finds himself nodding albeit reluctantly.

“And when I mean leave I meant now.”

What?!

But before Kai could ask for a bit more time Zitao speaks up again. “Hey Sehun, I should go now it was nice seeing you.”

Sehun turns and waves goodbye as Zitao stands up. He gives Kai a look and the latter sighs in defeat. “I'm going with Master, and I'll be back shortly.” He says as he gets out of his seat to stand at Sehun’s side. “I know.” Sehun says kissing his lips and Kai thinks he could never get used to them. “Bye.” He whispered hugging Sehun one last time. “I'll see you soon.”

 

The car ride to Tao’s place couldn't be anymore than annoying. Kai thinks as Tao sits beside him in the self driven car.

“So? You and Sehun huh?”

Kai groans hitting his head on the window beside him watching the blurry scenery beside him.

“Funny. I thought you hated him.” Tao laughs and Kai silently cries.

“I do.” He whines.

“But you also love him.”

The word love stumps him but he finds himself humming. He chuckles when he realizes now how Jongin felt at the dinner table the first day.

They finally reach their destination and Tao spares no time going inside the previous room where they first had came from.

“Why do you do it in this room?” Kai wonders feeling a little claustrophobic.

“I don't want another you to happen.”

Kai flushes scratching his head in embarrassment. “Sorry.” He mutters.

“Hurry up.” Tao says annoyed.

5 minutes later Kai opens his eyes and they are back in the dimly lit living room of Master Zitao’s apartment. Except they weren't alone.

“Finally!” The man exclaims and Kai’s guard goes up.

“Kai listen. Since you weren't suppose to be there … measures have to be taken.” Master Zitao becomes solemn and Kai begins to worry.

“What do you mean measures?” He looks up at him seeing no longer a 42 year old man but instead a man of 25 years of age.

“This man here is can control elements in the mind. You know, make you do things you aren't used to doing crest fake memories but also… erase them.” He speaks softly on the last part as if he knew those words would hurt Kai immensely.

They did.

“So what you mean to say is I'm going to forget everything? I'm going to forget training… I'm going to forget … falling in love?” Kai was stunned he didn't know what to say. “But I'm not going to hinder anything!” He shouts trying to make Master Zitao change his mind.

“You know too much.” He says.

“Like what?!” He yells.

“The war.”

He was right, just knowing about the war itself is dangerous. “I won't say anything.” He swears.

“Kai… there was a reason for your face plastered everywhere you went you know. You and Sehun, aren't just regular heros. You're legends.”

Kai gasps in utter shock and disbelief. He soon understands succumbing immediately, Zitao notices. “I'm here to train you for it. However, You can't know what for.

Kai bites his lips in frustration, urging his emotions to stay at bay and not allow any water droplets escape from his eye.

“I'm sorry. But this man here is beyond his years he can control what he's doing. I've asked him to not erase the memories of your training just replace the memories of old you with me.”

This peaks Kai’s interest. “Then what about the other memories?” He asks hopeful.

“I'm sorry but that's with Sehun himself. Putting young Sehun in replace of that. Would just be creating a false memory. It hasn't happened… yet.”

“I don't want to forget that. Forget it I won't do it.”

“It's not an option.” Master Zitao says sternly with a voice that says it's not up for discussion.

Kai almost forgets the man was standing near them until he speaks up. “If it helps… i've been practicing something. I can erase the memory… but keep the emotion.”

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“You won't remember how you fell in love with him you just know that you are.”

Kai feels a wave of relief flash over him but is soon crushed. “It's not perfected yet I'm not even sure it might work.” He finishes. But Kai was determined. “Try anyway… I don't want to forget.” Why would he?

 

Tao and the man give each other a look and Tao nods in agreement. “Okay let's do it.”

“How do I know if it works?”

“If you see him again.”

Kai closes his eyes, prepared for what was to come. He tries to remember the past two weeks in a montage before he forgets everything. He wonders how all it all started. It was when he had decided to visit the keeper, the keeper easily accepting him albeit not knowing who he was. And then catching him in the act of time travel. Wait … not knowing who he was?

He opens his eyes again to see the stranger getting ready. “Wait.” He says and the man stops. “Master Tao… why do you know—”

And as if Zitao knew exactly what he was going to ask he motioned the man to hurry up. “Sorry there's no use in telling you now. See you later Jongin.” He smiles and everything goes dark.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Jongin guess what!” Baekhyun screams in the hallway and Jongin winces. He wasn't really in the mood. Especially since yesterday. Jongin should have really checked his phone. Seeing Master Zitao naked in his room was last on his list. He got a big scolding and was kicked out immediately and now he can't train for a whole week . Well he guessed it was okay since he already knows a lot more than usual. And SAT's are finally coming up and he needed to study. The odd thing was he wondered how Master Zitao found the time to train him so roughly. He can't recall, but he rather not question it. Must mean that Huang Zitao was the real deal.

“What?” Jongin sighs closing his locker door. Hm... a locker door… He shakes of the weird feeling it gives him and turns to an excited Baekhyun.

“So I went to the library this morning!”

_Library_?

“I didn't know you could read.”

“Shut up. Listen. And I'm with Chanyeol right.”

Right…. him and Chanyeol. The weirdest duo, In Jongin’s opinion. They should be kept separate, too loud, too obnoxious. Except it wouldn't be possible since Baekhyun harbors an undying crush on the taller male.

 

“Right.” Jongin agrees albeit not actually knowing.

 

“And he picks out a book for the last part of the assignment the teacher gave us so we can learn about each other's powers. And it says not only can my light cause awareness and truth and happiness.” He boasts and Jongin laughs. How humble. “But also life.” He whispers. “Immortality.” He continues. And Jongin is honestly surprised.

“How do you achieve that ?” He asks.

Baekhyun shrugs. “A life of evil. The book said. Since it's a holy power. No one except the gods can bring about life and have immortality. The only way to obtain it is by doing like… I don't know… something of the utmost evil. But I don't do evil so I rather not. It’s definitely cool though.”

“So you can bring your light to the darkness but also darkness to your light.” Jongin thinks that is too much power.

“Poetic… but yes basically. Cool huh.”

Jongin nods laughing. “Definitely.”

“Now let's go, next period is about to start Chanyeol is waiting for me.”

 

Ugh. Next period. Sehun will be there. Jongin really didn't want to sit listening to Sehun lower his self esteem. He would rather skip the period all together. He didn’t know what was with the sudden mentality, but he felt like he had spent too much time with younger. More than he liked and he was worn out.

“C’mon.” Baekhyun whines as he drags him after noticing Jongin wasn't moving and they head towards class together.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sing songs unfastening his grip on Jongin as he heads to his desk situated next to his partner, Chanyeol. He gives him a goofy smile with his cheeks tinted pink and Jongin wonders what exactly went down in that library because for sure it was not reading.

He eyes his desk in distaste. Trying to ignore the fixed stare of the taller male. Heaving a sigh he sits down reluctantly taking out his essential needs for that class.

“Why the glum face?” Sehun mocks concern and Jongin sighs again.

“Not now you asshat. I'm not in the mood.” Jongin responds defeatingly, still not sparing a glance to the other.

Sehun being Sehun doesn't back down but instead wraps an arm around Jongin’s shoulders. “Oh come on.” He pries. “Just one smile for me. What do you say?”

Jongin sneers as he turns his head to look at the other but is taken aback when he finds his face a little too close for comfort, with a signature smirk. He flinches slightly and turns away again ignoring the faintest of warmth he felt on his cheek. “No, go away.”

Sehun tightens his grip slightly shaking Jongin’s shoulders as if he were whining. “You know what they say it's a wasted day if you don't smile or laugh. So don't waste it away Jonginnie.”

Jongin groans turning his head again but this time pushing Sehun’s face back with his hand. His face was squished in an awkward way and Jongin wanted to laugh but wasn't going to give Sehun the satisfaction. “Why do you care anyway.” Jongin questions releasing Sehun’s face after making sure he was a good foot away.

Sehun ignores the question with another.” Why don't you smile?”

Jongin thought it was obvious.” I never smile when I'm near you why do you think I'll do it now.”

“That's not true.” Sehun says calmly and Jongin furrows his eyebrows.

“When then?”

“That play back in elementary school. When we were partners because no girl wanted to be your partner so I was stuck with you.”

Jongin gapes his mouth in offense. That wasn't true. They were just scared of him because of what happened with the idiot from before. He had plenty of admirers. He thinks.

“I wasn't smiling at you I was smiling at the crowd there’s a difference.” He states.

“Smiling near me nonetheless.”

Jongin remembers that day clearly, the boisterous applaud they had received was deafening. He loved it.

“It's not that hard look.”

Jongin only turned his head for a quick second before looking away. But why was it that in that one second of watching the younger boy smile his heart raced in such a painfully blissful way. He clutched at his chest, not understanding the sudden wave of emotion.

“Woah.” Sehun laughs, and Jongin imagines his smile once more. “I knew you liked me but not that much.” He gives an mocking pat on his back before turning to the teacher who had only recently walked inside.

At the mention of having feelings for Sehun his face heated up immensely and suddenly his presence was too noticeable.

What was happening to him? Perhaps it was the fact that he’s actually never seen Sehun smile before. Only smirks and frowns, never a soft smile, like just now. It wasn't a big smile at that, it was so simple but it had his heart racing like a horse in a track. Thumping loudly in his head. Maybe he was sick, some sort of heart disease. Maybe. Hopefully. He tried to ignore it for the rest of the period but only the simple knowledge that Sehun was next to him was hard to swallow. He was self conscious.

 

He had the next period with Sehun again. Gym class. And of course he was his partner, it's always been that way. But this time he was nervous. The coach had given them a task. It was called save the citizen. A classmate was locked in some sort of vault and they had to save them before the time ran out, in this instance it was a small upperclassman named Kyungsoo. His face was not amused when the coach had decided he was the citizen and Jongin felt bad for him as he watched him sit in the center of the prison.

“Announcement!” The coach shouts and Jongin gives him his attention. “For today’s save the citizen you will not be using your Oddity. Only brute force. This will teach you not to rely on them.” There was groans coming from the bleachers and Jongin found himself paling. The only thing he caught from that was that he had to come into physical contact with Sehun. Oh dear gods help him. “There are many Oddities out there in the world, who is to say one can allow them to suppress your power. So stop complaining this is what we are training you for.”

In this test Jongin was the hero and Sehun the villain. He knew he had to beat Sehun in some way before being able to reach Kyungsoo but he wasn't too confident in his combat ability.

_“-when it comes to hand to hand combat just let your instincts take over, they know what to do.”_

Jongin finds himself recalling the words Master Zitao relayed unto him when they were training. But in this case it was a bit different when you couldn't even look your opponent in the eye.

“Just get Kyungsoo. Don't think about anything else.” He talks to himself.

 

“Are you ready?” Coach says walking up to him. Jongin nods albeit his needs were colliding with one another from nervousness.

Sehun was beside Kyungsoo discussing something when both of them catch Jongin’s eye. He turns away quickly before taking a peek at them again watching as Sehun laughs and Kyungsoo looking unfazed. There it was again. A smile. But this time slightly bigger and Jongin was sure Sehun was doing this on purpose. Especially right before the battle. He tried his best not to let it get to him.

“Pay attention Jongin.” Was the last thing he heard cr the coach when a loud buzzer goes off indicating the start of the fight, 15 minutes on the clock.

He heard many people talking, not too quietly might he had about how they were sure Sehun was going to win. He clenches his fists and takes off. Even in his current state he wasn't about to lose to him.

 

Sehun continues to stand near the victim unfazed at the charging Jongin coming after him. This left him open in several places. Jongin takes advantage of that and quickly changes the direction of his feet when he was a meter away and tries to turn around. Sehun is at first taken aback when Jongin doesn't try to come at him like he usually did and was slow to react when Jongin changes course.

Almost reaching Kyungsoo Jongin didn't think it'd be so easy, until he sees Sehun coming after him in full force. He jumps back quickly before Sehun can collide his fist to his face, and pauses for a moment just watching him.

“Don't get too cocky now Jongin.” He shouts. “We all know how this is going to end.” He laughs bitterly, not like the laugh before and Jongin finds himself filling with rage.

We’ll see about that.

They both go in fist first, each of their arms stretching forward before Jongin ducks hooking his arm around Sehun’s stretched one and holding it in place along with his head. He falls unto his back pinning the younger against his body. Sehun thrashes all over him trying to escape the tight grip but it was almost nearly impossible especially when Jongin hooks his legs around him too. He couldn't move any of his limbs so instead he decide to use what force he could and head butted Jongin with the back of his head. Jongin groans in pain slightly releasing his hold on the other and he took it as a chance to escape. Before getting up however Jongin quickly recovers and flies a kick in Sehun’s direction making the younger fall backwards with a grunt. Jongin spares no time and quickly stands up running towards Kyungsoo. Before he could reach him he was pulled back and thrown to the ground.

“Don't think you can beat me that easily Kim Jongin.” Sehun spits out.

He goes for Jongin who was on the floor but Jongin quickly dodges it by rolling to one side. He allows that short time to stand up and defend himself. As Master Zitao said he let his instincts take over when he watched Sehun come in for a punch. They brawl it out, Jongin somehow managing to attack Sehun more than Sehun could at he. He could hear the audience gasp when he knocks Sehun to the floor again and goes for Kyungsoo. The older male was just as surprised as the rest of the class was and no longer looked bored out of his mind.

He was tackled immediately. A hard body lands on him as he falls and it was painful. He tries to push the other off but the other became relentless. He pins Jongin to the ground hands above his head in a tight grip. Jongin thrashed his feat but Sehun sits on him making Jongin stiffen. Only when Sehun sat on him did he realize the position they were in. There was 5 minutes left on the clock, he needed to get out from underneath him but he couldn't find it in himself to move.

“You've gotten stronger.” Sehun whispers, and only now does Jongin see the blood smeared on his face from his nose and busted lip. He watched as Sehun subconsciously licks his button lip and sucks in his breath. Why did they suddenly seem so soft. He tries to struggle but it was futile. Sehun tsks in distaste. “You won't beat me. Not like this at least.” He says pressing unto Jongin more and his breath hitches.

_Too close. Too close_.

Sehun takes one hand off and wipes Jongin’s cheek with his thumb. He stills in shock that he doesn't realize he could have moved and escaped. “Look at you, you're pretty face is injured.” Sehun frowns and Jongin gulps. His heart hammering in his chest. He watches as a drop of blood falls down Sehun’s Cupid's bow unto his lips as it makes a pool at the lining of his mouth. Did he do that? A wave of guilt washes over him and he almost reaches out to touch Sehun’s face but Sehun quickly pins him down again.

“3 minutes left.” Sehun smirks and Jongin finally snaps out of his daze.

“Shit.” He mutters and the others smirk grows wider. He leans forward his bleeding lip touching Jongin’s ear and he found that feeling a little too familiar. “Settle down Nini.” His was voice deep and raspy and Jongin started to breathe heavily. “I won't hurt you if you just stay under me like this.” He says pulling back only to be a little too close to Jongin’s face. If he were to flinch he was sure their lips would merge..

_Fuck_. Jongin bites his lip as he whimpers slightly. He shuts his eyes tightly not wanting to look at the younger anymore and continues to shut it until he couldn't hear the hollers of the students, Sehun's raspy breath or the clock ticking it's countdown.

He had stopped time. He lost. Sehun had beat him again. He opens his eyes but forgot about Sehun’s close proximity and almost yells but stops himself. He found himself studying his features. Sharp eyebrows, a high bridged nose, small yet plump lips but perhaps that was because he punched him but he knew they were plump before that happened. A sharp jawline and a healed scar on his right cheek. He chuckles at that because he knew for a fact he had caused it. He had light freckles on his face, they would go unnoticed but you weren't as close as Jongin was, and he wondered how many people actually knew about them. His gut twisted and he hated the feeling of it. His eyes go up and stare at the others, they were unwavering, strong, perhaps it was because he had paused time but in any case they would be the same. He hears his heart thump in his head once and suddenly the sounds around become audible again. The buzzer goes off at two minutes and the coach shouts the winner’s name. But both Sehun and Jongin don’t move.

Jongin continued to stare as Sehun in a daze. He was almost godlike, Ethereal, beautiful. And at this confession he blushes madly and finally manages to shake Sehun off who was also slightly in a daze.

 

The class was silent, everyone was when Jongin finally got up. Nothing, no sound as he looks around at the people at the bleachers staring at him. He looks towards Kyungsoo who was also gaping, he mouthed a wow and suddenly there were shouts and hollers of Jongin’s name.

“Holly shit! Did you see that Jongin kicked Sehun’s ass.” Someone yelled.

“Fuck dude, this was crazy I was at the edge of my seat look how fucked up Sehun is he can't even get off the floor!” Another shouts.

“What did Jongin use anyway?”

“I think the coach said he stopped time, or that's what the oddity detector says.”

“Shit if he didn't do that he could have totally won.”

Jongin is overwhelmed by the sudden ocean of empowering words of his classmates. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly with a shy smile when someone yells how hot and cool he looked. Sehun was still on the floor however his face filled with confusion. Jongin notices this as he watches Sehun stare into space and soon the face of confusion turns into a small smile. He watches the other’s pale face flush as he gets up making eye contact with Jongin.

“Alright you two. Go to the infirmary you look like shit.” Says the coach as two nurses come up to them and take them away from the gym.

 

 

After what happened Jongin found himself stealing a few more glances at Sehun than usual. He would hide behind Baekhyun or a random person when he saw him walking in the halls. He becomes flustered when they accidentally touch fingers, and worst of all he could no longer speak properly in front of him. No more snide remarks just awkward glances and hums. Baekhyun would ask if he was terminally ill but Jongin would shake him off saying he was fine he just thought everything they did before was immature, he's grown out of it. That was definitely a lie. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into him.

 

“A love bug.”

 

_What_?! He chokes on his water and almost dirties Master Zitao’s kitchen table. However, There was a fond smile on his face when he said it indicating he wasn't horsing around.

“A-a love bug?” Jongin questions.

“That's what's gotten into you. You can't breathe when you're near him, your heartbeats fast when you even look at him, and when he accidentally touches you, you yearn for more. You're trying to tell me that's not it?”

Jongin never admitted any of those things to Master Zitao but he was absolutely right.

“I don't think I love him.” Jongin says shyly. Fiddling with his fingers under the table. “I mean I hated him for 7 years.”  
He couldn't suddenly just love him could he? The sound of Jongin loving Sehun made him gag slightly. It wasn't disgusting just sounded weird and abnormal.

“But you care about him. If you didn't you wouldn't even bother him for those 7 years but you allowed him to enter your life. Perhaps not love maybe just a strong like.” Master Zitao chuckles. Jongin frowned. That's exactly what Baekhyun said months ago Oh the irony.

“How do we even start talking about this?” Jongin asks.

Master Zitao sighs heavily putting down his cup of coffee with his left hand. “You came in and weren't listening to anything I was saying and when I asked what was on your mind you started saying some incoherent words about you having abnormal feelings for your rival, which were pretty obvious can't believe it took you only 7 years.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin stops fidgeting suddenly extremely embarrassed. Perhaps he was whipped, and perhaps he liked that idea.

 

 

“I told you!” Baekhyun shouts flinging a few pieces of his food into the air. “You want to fuck him don't you.”

“You piece of shit that's not what I said!”blood rushes to Jongin's face quickly as he tries to cover his best friend's mouth.

“Oh right, you're more of a bottom anyway. So you want him to fuck — ow!” Baekhyun hisses when Jongin punches him in the arm. But in fact he wasn't wrong. Jongin admits and blushes more.

“I am not a bottom.”

“Sure.” Baekhyun guffaws.” So when did you finally realize?”

 

Jongin thinks for a bit before answering.” Two weeks? Almost three.”

Baekhyun coughs.”seriously? That's why you were acting like an elementary school girl with a crush?”

“Excuse me?!” He gasps offended. “Firstly I'm not acting like an elementary kid with a crush and secondly guys can act like that too okay, equality exists.”

“Yeah yeah. But if you think I'm the only one who noticed you're mistaken. Chanyeol noticed and if my dense idiot can notice than so can Sehun and literally the rest of the school.”

_My dense idiot_? Jongin chuckles. Some relationship.

“You think he knows?”

 

“I think he likes you too.” Baekhyun states and Jongin is not amused.

“Mhm. Yeah, sure.”

“I'm serious.” Baekhyun turns his body from the lunch table bench in a serious manner. Clasping his hands together on the table saying he means business.

“He looks at you like he wants to rim you.” He claims voice in a firm tone.

 

“Jesus Christ Byun Baekhyun.”Jongin sighs.

“You think he winks and flirts with just anyone? Hell to the no! He pushes anyone that comes for him away, how do you not notice that.”

This perks Jongin’s interest and he turns towards Baekhyun.

“But he hates me more than I hated him.”

At this Baekhyun laughs. “He teases you like all the time he doesn't hate you. Why would someone hate someone they beat frequently.”

Jongin frowns.

“Honestly you two are so irritating.”

“He doesn't like me.” Jongin mutters picking at his tray of food. He can't… can he?

 

Lunch ends and Jongin is still asking himself the same question. Does he like me? Might as well go pick a flower from the garden and do what his ancestors used to do. But what was the point of that. He was so lost I thought he didn't realize the body that stood in front of him. He almost falls from impact but the stranger held onto his shoulder.

“Oh I'm sorry.” Jongin mutters bowing his head down slightly.

“You should be.” Says the familiar voice. Crap.

“Uhhaha.” Jongin chuckles trying to sidestep his way to freedom.

“What no smart remark?” Sehun confronts.

Jongin blushes.”Uh… no?”

Sehun tsks before grabbing Jongin’s elbow before he walks away.

“Uh yes?”

Frowning Sehun lets go. He had a somber look on his face and Jongin tries to walk away again but was quickly pulled and thrown into the janitor's closet with a slam of the door.

“What the hell?!” Jongin shouts but was muffled by a hand on his mouth. Sehun’s hand.

The lights suddenly turn on and Jongin notices the close proximity in which both of them were. Shit. He thinks. Don't say anything stupid Kim Jongin.

“What's wrong with you?” Sehun asks setting down his hand but continuing to hold onto Jongin’s arm afraid he would escape.

“What do you mean?” Jongin knew exactly what he meant.

 

“Why are you ignoring me?” He tightens his grip and Jongin winces.

 

“I'm not.” Jongin mutters trying to pry Sehun’s hand off. “I talk to you during class and I'm not ignoring you now.”

“Then why are you acting so different.”

Jongin didn't know what to say. The truth? That made him laugh he didn't want to be rejected in a janitor's closet.

“Realized our little rivalry.” He motions to the both of them. “Is irrelevant.” He couldn't believe he was saying this.

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. Looking at Jongin straight in the eyes which made him nervous. “I know you're lying.” He says stepping closer.

Jongin didn't notice he was stepping away until his back hits the wall and he had nowhere else to go. “Look at you. You're blushing.”

Not only that but his heart was hammering. His palms were sweaty and his breathing uneven. “I'm affecting you.” Sehun whispers but he was so close Jongin could hear him perfectly.

“How badly am I affecting you huh Jongin?” He lifts Jongin’s chin ghosting his lips over his neck. Jongin breathes unevenly and Sehun chuckles. “Chanyeol was right.” He finally places his lips gently at the indentation of Jongin’s neck and Jongin bites his bottom lip. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ What was happening?

 

“S-Sehun.” Jongin breathes as Sehun continues to press his lips against the stretched bronze skin.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks lifting his head to get a better look at how hot and bothered the other looked.

“Don't you hate me?” Jongin whispers and Sehun frowns in confusion. He cups the other’s cheeks and chuckles.

“If I did would I do this?” He leans in and lightly touches his lips teasing him.

_Jongin is left breathless with his cheeks on fire and his heart hammering against his chest. That was his first official kiss._

But why did it seem so natural. Jongin touches his tingling lips in shock. At this expression Sehun chuckles and Jongin whines. He whines. When did I turn into this. I used to defy him.

“No.” Jongin breathes.

“I _never_ hated you Jongin. If I did I wouldn't give you any of my time.”

“Then why did you act like it?”

“I needed a reason for you to talk to me. Beating you at everything was the only way for you to notice me.”

“So everything didn't come easy to you?”

Sehun laughs.”I had 2 tutors for each subject just to get one point better than you. In fact you have always been smarter than me. I had to work twice as hard as you did. But didn't you hate me?” He smirks and for some reason Jongin didn't mind. It was actually… kind of hot.

“Yes.” Jongin’s legs goes weak at the sudden confession so he holds onto Sehun’s neck for support.

“Then what happened?” Sehun leans in again touching their foreheads together.

“You smiled.” Then I realized.

“I can do a lot more than just smile baby.”

_Baby? Oh fuck me_.

Sehun leans in and molds their lips together. Jongin hums in satisfaction as he plays with the hair at Sehun's nape. They soon find a steady rhythm. Sehun’s hands rest at the dip between Jongin’s back and ass and he presses their bodies closer together. They both moan and Sehun allows himself to slip in between Jongin’s lips. “Fuck. You taste so good.” Sehun moans pressing his lips against Jongin’s once more but more frantically then the last. As if he's been yearning for this chance for years. In his case, he has.

Things get a little more heavy when Sehun touches Jongin’s thick thighs and grips them allowing for Jongin to instinctively wrap his legs around the others lower torso. Sehun pushes him up against the wall again roughly pressing their bodies ultimately closer together.  
They disconnected their lips for air, a string of saliva connecting them. Jongin stares at Sehun through a haze, he felt so hot. “Wow.” Sehun says breathlessly. “You're beautiful.”

Jongin blushes and shyly looks away “You too.” He mumbles but Sehun hears him perfectly and takes him by the chin again kissing his plump lips softly. He pecks him several times before trailing his soft touches to his chin and down his neck. He works at Jongin’s tie and unfastened it throwing it somewhere out of sight. Unbuttoning his dress shirt he places small kisses every time more skin is unveiled. Jongin sighs in bliss and tugs at Sehun’s hair hard when he reaches his chest and starts to suck hard at a certain spot for a few long seconds before trailing back up and repeating the same thing like a mantra. Leaving a trail of blotchy redness.

“Are you giving me hickeys?” Jongin chuckles.

“Marking my territory.” Sehun mumbles as he sucks at a certain part where the ear meets the neck.

Jongin giggles at the sensations.”Since when do you own me.” He says smacking the other's head.

“I don't.” He starts. “You own me.”

_Fuck_ _me._

“What?!” Sehun chokes up laughing against Jongin’s neck.

“Did I say that out loud?” Jongin pales.

“Maybe later baby.” Says Sehun inhaling Jongin’s scent.

 

Just then a pair of giggles were heard and Jongin freezes and Sehun only groans. “Go away!” Sehun rolls his eyes as he cuddles into Jongin more covering his chest from peering eyes. Jongin gets wiff of a scent. Apple. 

 

“You see Chanyeol didn't I tell you! I'm a psychic!” Says a boasting Baekhyun from the opening of the door.

“Look Look!” Chanyeol guffaws.” It's Jongin’s tie! They were gonna get down and dirty in the Janitor's closet.” He yells and both annoying males laugh out loud.

“Leave!” Sehun and Jongin yell in sync and the two tumble out closing the door in fear.

They both huff and catch each other's eyes. A second later they laugh loudly knocking their heads together.

“Is it too early to say that I love you?”

Jongin’s heart accelerates rapidly and he feels his cheeks grow warm. “Probably not.” He says tightening his hold on the taller male.

“I love you Kim Jongin.”

_Shit I'm whipped_.

“I love you Oh Sehun.”

“I know.”

Jongin gasps and hits Sehun’s head again.

 

 

 

 

 

**_17 years later_ **

 

 

 

 

The day was bright and the world was quiet. It's been a couple years since the war and sometimes Jongin still has nightmares about it. But, with Sehun by his side he finds himself being happy despite what had happened.

“Hey baby are you up?”

Jongin blushes at the pet name, even after all these years he still gets flustered.

“I'm leaving soon, did you send ZiTao the message?”

Jongin gets up by his elbows, the covers uncovering his naked torso as it falls down to pool at his waist. His back was a bit sore by the night before, Sehun is always way too aggressive but it's not like he was complaining. He flushes when he remembers how much he succumbs in bed, but he also succumbs during the day.

“Yeah.” He answers pulling the covers away unashamed. They have been married for more than 10 years. He walks towards the bathroom to greet his lover.

“He told me you still have him keep all those weapons nearby.” Sehun chuckles from the bathroom before stepping out and kissing the bronze male on the lips lovingly. Jongin hums.

“You can never be too careful.” He chuckles.

“Go change we have a big day ahead of us.”

“I can't believe that's what happened. If it didn't do you think we’d be here?”

“Yes. Of course, the fact that I loved you and you loved me even before you even admitted it yourself still stands. But I'm glad it happened sooner.” He lowers his voice just how Jongin likes it before kissing him again.

“Good.” Says Jongin and Sehun snorts.

 

Hours pass and Jongin was waiting patiently at his kitchen table. It was about time that they should arrive. He sighs, the fact that he had to make or help make someone realize he was in love with his husband kind of made him jealous but the fact that it was only himself made it a little weird. He shrugs it off and the he can hear the door make the swish sound it does when it disappears.

 

"Yo, mast-, Uncle Tao that door is insa—"

He hears a small voice and he laughs a little. “Uncle Tao?” He mumbles before the man himself calls his name.

"Jongin! I haven't seen you in... well...probably yesterday.” Says the forty something year old he lost count a couple of years ago. Jongin watches as his younger self gapes at him in shock. He knew he was good looking but not that good looking.

"Well as your past self it's been half a year." Jongin answers.

“Who's that?” He asks albeit knowing exactly who it was and he watches as Master Zitao glares at the little kid. Oh the good ol’ days.

 

They continue to chat the conversation drifting off to Sehun to Jongin’s pleasure.

 

" Speaking of which? He should be here any moment." Jongin says with a smile on his face as small him grows confused.

I'm in my thirties kid I'm bound to get married.

And just then Sehun yells,”I'm home!” As he walks up to Jongin unfazed by the smaller and kisses him on the lips lovingly. He almost wants to laugh when he watches himself go pale in the face.

 

_Let the show begin._


End file.
